Ferrero Rocher
by FateBinder JeAnne
Summary: Persona 4. One Shot. Setelah Adachi, sebeum Izanami. 14 Feb, Souji dkk merayakan Valentine kacau tapi menyenangkan yang membuat Naoto... ehm, merasa pertama kalinya benar-benar jadi cewek. Untuk sementara di kategori MegaTen dulu.


Gara-gara kumpulannya yang terbuang, saya sebagai… Let's say bukan orang yang mendukung partai mayoritas merasa harus memperjuangkan kaum saya sendiri. Okeh, ge-je abis, dan saya tau banget orang-orang berharap saya ngapdet fanfic yang masih bersambung ngga jelas itu daripada bikin fanfic baru beginian. Tapi... Ya itu tadi! Kaum saya terbuang! DX Jadi menurut saya harus diperjuangkan…

Note: Berhubung fanfic Persona dengan bahasa Indonesia masih banyak ngumpul di kategori MegaTen, ini di pos ke MegaTen dulu supaya.. at least dibaca TT TT *nangis*

WARNING! Kelebayan yang sangat lebay ada pada fanfic ini! Jika Anda menderita komplikasi jantung, darah tinggi, dan sedang hamil, disarankan untuk tidak membaca fanfic ini!

(selanjutnya Author ditimpuk pembaca)

Disclaimer: Atlus dan yang bikin Ferrero Rocher yang pastinya. P4 dan itu coklat merupakan invention yang membuat hidup saya jadi manis.

**Ferrero Rocher**

**By FateBinder JeAnne **

(Kenapa "Ferrero Rocher"? Dari kemaren ngidem itu coklat… *sigh*)

14 Februari 2012, Berawan, Tengah Hari

Kediaman Keluarga Doujima

"Happy Valentine!!!" teriak Chie ke semuanya yang lagi ngumpul berikut Nanako-chan di meja tempat The Doujimas (lu pikir band?) selalu makan malam. Di tengah hari yang lagi musim dingin begitu, the gang sengaja ngumpul untuk ngerayain St. Valentine's Day. Lagian, mau kapan lagi ngumpul-ngumpul bareng begini. Maret nanti Souji udah harus balik ke kotanya. Jadi yah, marilah kita semua bikin memori-memori yang asik-asik aja. Apalagi abis ngelawan bola mata terinfeksi HIV segede gitu. Piyuh. Harus ada waktu senang-senang lah…

"Aku sama Chie kemaren bikin coklat buat kalian semua…" kata Yukiko, berdiri disebelah Chie sambil ngeluarin kantong kertas yang isinya penuh, "Dicoba yah. Mudah-mudahan hasilnya kaya Christmas cake kemaren…"

Yosuke cuma liat-liatan sama Souji. Yang lain juga cuma bisa diem.

"Gue ngga yakin deh kalau cuma kalian berdua yang bikin." Yosuke geleng-geleng kepala.

"Heh! Ngga usah banyak cingcong! Cobain dulu aja napa!" Chie tereak keras, "Aku bagiin satu-satu yah…"

Chie dan Yukiko pun mengeluarkan bungkusan coklat itu dari kantongnya. Perlahan-lahan dan membuat keringat dingin berucucuran ditubuh terutama para pria yakni Souji, Yosuke, dan Kanji. Cuma Kuma aja yang keliatannya hore dapet coklat. Emang sih, itu pertama kalinya Kuma tahu soal "Valentine" tapi emang dasar si Kuma keganjenan. Dapet coklat dari cewek, man!

Sebuah coklat diterima Yosuke. Ada tulisan namanya di coklat bentuk hati dan segede telapak tangan itu.

"Buset, segede ini. Ngga yakin selamat gue ngabisinnya…"

"Ini ada buat Naoto-kun juga." Yukiko menyodorkan si coklat. Sama kaya yang lain, dengan tulisan "Naoto" di coklatnya.

"Tapi kalian sudah tahu aku ini perempuan…" ujar Naoto grogi.

"Ah, terima aja lah, cuma Naoto kan disini cewek yang ngga bikin coklat."

Iya juga sih, pikir Naoto. Tapi sebenernya dia aga takut juga makan coklat buatan Chie+Yukiko yang rumornya sih mematikan itu. Waktu itu dia ngga sengaja dengerin Souji ngobrol sama Yosuke, Kanji, dan Kuma soal "Mystery Food X" yang mengambil bentuk kare pas camping kemaren. Kata Souji sih… Dia ngeliat pas Yukiko dan Chie beli bahan di Junes. Rupanya kenapa kare itu rasanya "menggugah" itu gara-gara dimasukin whole-wheat flour lah, green pepper lah, segala macem merica lah, kimchi lah, masukin mocha, ditambah seafood segala. Ngga tau deh apa yang mereka pake buat ini coklat. Cabe rawit kali?

Tiba-tiba Yosuke notice seseuatu, lalu ngomong "Iya ya, tumben hari ini Naoto pake rok…"

"Uhm…" Naoto jadi malu dan grogi lagi, "Aku pikir… Karena kalian sudah tahu ini… dan kebetulan ini acara cewe jadi…"

"Cantik lho!" timpal Kuma, "Kuma suka sekali kefemininan Naoto-chan…" seperti biasa mengeluarkan sinar-sinar tepe dari mata birunya yang ngga nahan.

"Um.. Uh… Tolong hentikan…" Naoto menunduk malu ngga berdaya ngejawab komentar cowok-cowok itu. Sementara Yosuke dan Souji nyikut-nyikut Kanji yang bengong sambil nyengir minta dilempar piring cina.

"Buat Nanako juga ada!" Yukiko ngeluarin lagi sebuah coklat.

"Oh ya!?" Nanako pasang tampang sangat senang, tapi Souji-Oniichan nggak. Mending dia deh yang mati keracunan daripada Nanako yang begitu.

"Ummm… Yukiko… Nanako… alergi coklat."

Ketauan banget ngelesnya.

"Eh, ngga kok… Kata Ayah---"

Nanako di"sssh"in Souji. Mata Yukiko nyipit.

"Kemaren aku juga bikin coklat buat Nanako, dia aku suruh coba, tapi abis itu dikulitnya Nanako langsung ada bintil-bintil merah begitu…"

"Souji… Kamu tuh ngga pinter bohong. Nanako, ini coklatnya!"

"Terima Kasih!" jawab Nanako senang.

"Tuh, Souji! Contoh dong ade kamu! Jujur, sopan, dan ngga bikin sakit hati!" sambet Chie panas.

"Ya iyalah ngga akan gue kasih!" bales Souji sweatdrop, "Kalau ada apa-apa sama Nanako, ntar gue diapa-apain Doujima tauk!"

Tiba-tiba, Rise yang daritadi duduk sambil senyum-senyum berdiri. Kali ini senyumnya berubah jadi senyum penuh maksud dan kemenangan. Dari bawah meja, Rise ngeluarin sesuatu dan menyita semua orang diseluruh ruangan.

"Huh!" Rise tolak pinggang, "Buatan Yukiko-senpai dan Chie-senpai pasti ngga ada apa-apanya!"

Rupanya Rise juga bawa kantong penuh dan yakin betul deh, I bet my animal crackers on it, isinya pasti juga coklat! Dan rasanya juga pasti… Yah, bisa jadi dia bukan sekedar pake cabe rawit. Mungkin Salsa dan Tabasco juga.

"Liat nih! Asli buatan Risechi-! Pasti rasanya kaya Ferrero Rocher!"

"Ih… Bohong abis…" gumam Chie.

"Beuh, Ferrero Rocher Kakek lu?" tambah Yukiko ngga mo kalah.

"U! U! U!" Kuma langsung girang kayak monyet, "Kuma juga mau coklat dari Rise-chan!!"

"Nanako juga mau!"

"Ahahaha, tuh kaaan!" jawab Rise senang dengan senyum yang sangat eeeeebuuuull memandang kedua senpainya yang lagi grit teeth ngeliat kelakuannya yang (menurut Yukiko dan Chie) minta digundulin itu, "Kuma sama Nanako memang tahu yang mana coklat yang paling enak."

"Mereka itu cuma kasian aja sama lu. Soalnya kalau lu udah ngerengek, susah nyari balon di Inaba…" jawab Kanji enteng sambil topang dagu.

"Oh ya!? Yang masa!? Ngga gitu kan, Yosuke-senpai??"

Rise memandang Yosuke penuh harap dengan mata idolnya yang indah, lentik, dan melemahkan hati pria. Yosuke langsung kaku. Bukan kaku sama mata penuh harapnya Rise, kaku karena… Perasaannya ngga enak.

"Ngg… Anu… Rise-chan… Aku coba punya Yukiko sama Chie dulu. Kalau enak nanti aku coba punya kamu, oke?" jawab Yosuke takut setengah mati.

"Aaah! Yosuke-senpai cuma malu aja!" Jawab Rise tidak sesuai harapan Yosuke, "Sini, Rise suapin yah!"

"Ngga Rise, jangan, jangan---"

Rise buka bungkusan coklat.

"Rise----"

Rise bilang, "Aaaa~"

"RISE, NGGAAA-----"

Hap! Satu batang coklat buatan Risechi masuk ke mulut Yosuke dan GLUP! Yosuke menelannya saudara-saudara! Sebuah adegan yang sangat mendebarkan!

"Uhuek! UHUEG UHUEGG!!! HOOOOOEEEKKKK!!!!"

Yang Yosuke tahu, ia sudah tidak sadarkan diri di lantai.

Souji dan Kanji cuma bisa diem. Menatap Yosuke yang sudah tidak berdaya dan berdoa supaya arwahnya diterima oleh Sang Buddha.

"Hebat kan! Yosuke-senpai sampai high begitu!" Rise teriak girang dan otomatis Souji dan Kanji teriak, "BUKAN BEGITUUU!!!"

"Kalau begitu, Souji! Kanji! Cobain punya kita juga!" Chie ngga mau kalah.

"Iya iya!" Yukiko mengangguk, "Yosuke berani kan nyobain punya Rise? Kalian juga harus!"

"Itu karena dipaksa, Senpai…" Kanji mengeluh.

"HARUS!"

Souji dan Kanji cuma bisa ngeliat satu sama lain. Souji pun maju, mengambil coklatnya yang dikasih Yukiko dan Chie.

"Baiklah… Sebagai lelaki, akan kuambil tantangan ini…"

"Se-senpai…? Kamu yakin?" Kanji terengah.

"Kanji! Jika terjadi sesuatu padaku, aku titip Paman dan Sepupuku!"

"SENPAI! TIDAAAK!"

Kanji terlambat, itu coklat udah masuk ke mulut Souji dan Hap! Coklat ditelan oleh Souji…

Kanji tegang. Yukiko dan Chie terbelalak dengan girang. Emang ini cewek berdua pembunuh berdarah dingin semua.

"PRrrrFUUUTTTH!! HOEK! HOEK! HOEK!"

BRUGH! Souji terkapar tidak berdaya di lantai, menyusul Yosuke. Kanji berlutut melihat Senpainya yang habis dibabat sama coklat penuh cintanya Chie dan Yukiko.

"Senpai! Anda sungguh pria yang berani… Aku akan mengingatmu seumur hidup!"

Chie dan Yukiko cuma bisa menghela napas. Rupanya setelah berkali-kali nyoba gagal lagi mereka. Mungkin lain kali memang keempat cewek yang ngga bisa masak itu harus join forces supaya masaknya ngga gagal lagi. Yah, kue natal itu juga tiga kali bikin sih baru sukses…

"Huh… Kayanya kita bertiga gagal lagi…" Yukiko geleng-geleng kepala.

"Yah, mungkin memang kita ngga bakat masak kali ya…" Chie nyerah dan langsung duduk sila depan meja sambil pundung. Yukiko ikutan. Sementara yang tadi pingsan lagi pada ngambil air dan sibuk muntah di tempat cuci piring.

"Huuh, padahal Rise udah pede!"

"Yah, mo gimana lagi…" balas Chie, "Kita ini cewek-cewek terkutuk."

"Tapi Kuma sepertinya ngga masalah…"

Yukiko menunjuk Kuma dan Kuma dengan enak dan bahagianya sedang memakan coklat buatan mereka bertiga. Penasaran kenapa Kuma bisa nyantai begitu, Chie nanya.

"Kuma… Kamu…?"

"Coklat kita…?" Rise ngarep.

"Coklat kalian rasanya aneh! Rasanya…. Kaya tomat busuk dicampur sama sotong kering!" jawab Kuma dengan tersenyum manis bahagia dengan cemong-cemong coklat dipinggiran mulutnya. Ada bunga orens, kuning, cling-cling diatas kepala Kuma sambil ngomong itu dan herannya Yukiko, Chie, dan Rise ngga ngerti kenapa Kuma bisa sampai ngomong begitu dengan senang dan santai.

"Oh! Nanako-chan! Nanako-chan biasanya muji makanan buatan kita!" Yukiko inget. Lalu Chie pun langsung manggil Nanako-chan yang lagi buka kulkas.

"Nanako-chan, coklat kita…."

…Nanako lagi naro coklat di kulkas.

"Ngg… Nanako-chan…" Yukiko negur lagi. Nanako kaget.

"Ah! Oh! Ngg… Coklatnya enak kok…" Nanako tersenyum dengan sangat manis (walau gue tau persis hati dan perutnya kesiksa gara-gara tuh coklat), "Aku… cuma mau nyimpen buat nanti aja…"

Ketiga cewek itu bebernang kusut diatas kepala dan menghela nafas.

"Ummm… maaf kalau aku ganggu mumet kalian tapi… Aku mau cerita…" ujar Naoto mengalihkan perhatian ketiga gadis naas itu. Ketiganya pun langsung memperhatikan Naoto.

"Aku… tadi pagi nerima ini…"

Naoto ngeluarin sebuah kantong yang lucu, dikasih pita di atasnya, warna biru. Di depannya ada kertas bertuliskan "Naoto-kun". Ngga salah lagi, pertama kali ngeliat aja ketauan banget itu hadian bingkisan selamat hari Valentine buat Naoto.

"Ini ada di depan rumah. Ngga ada yang ngeliat siapa yang ngasih ini. Mungkin semalem atau subuh-subuh kurasa…" cerita Naoto seolah itu tuh surat tantangan atau anceman apa gitu deh, "Aku… Baru pertama kali ini soalnya nerima hadiah begini karena aku ngga pernah ikut-ikutan sama acara Valentine ini."

"Waaaah, mungkin dari fansnya Naoto kali!" Chie ngejawab, Yukiko pun ngangguk.

"Iya, Naoto kan cool!" tambah Rise semangat.

Naoto kurang lebih sih setuju lalu meneruskan, "Iya. Tadinya aku berpikir, kalau ini kiriman cewek yang mungkin masih ngira aku cowok… Soalnya Valentine di Jepang budayanya cewek yang ngasih ke cowok kan?"

"Coba aja Naoto-kun buka…"

Naoto ngangguk kecil dan mengikuti saran Yukiko tadi. Dibukalah itu bingkisan nan imut, plus Yosuke dan Souji yang udah ngerasa baikan ikutan ke meja lagi buat nyaksiin (?) Naoto buka kantong itu. Kuma udah burping dan terkapar dideket-deket situ sambil main-main sama Nanako. Kanji juga penasaran, tapi tiba-tiba muter balik lagi ke wastafel.

"Mungkin ngga itu cewek anak sekolahan kita yang ngefans sama Nao-chan?" Yosuke nanya iseng.

"Iya, fans cewek kan suka gitu. Apalagi Naoto cool, kaya cowok." Tambah Souji juga.

"Hu-uh, hu-uh" yang lain ikutan ngangguk.

Begitu Naoto buka…… Terdapatlah sebuah bungkusan plastik dipitain pink berisi coklat-coklat kecil dan sebuah boneka kelinci kecil, warna pink juga, pake pita merah, topi yang mirip sama yang Naoto pake.

"Aaahh…" Naoto kagum.

Dan sebuah orkestra sunyi pun dimainkan.

Souji: "……"

Yosuke: "……."

Chie: "……."

Rise: "……."

Kuma: "BBuuuurrrpppp~"

Nanako: "Ahahahaha! Sendawanya Kuma lucu!"

Yukiko: *clingak-clinguk kanan kiri* "Kok pada diem sih?"

"Hmm… Pink… Mungkin yang ngirim ini pasti tahu aku cewek dan kebiasaanku pake topi begini ya…" Naoto ngeliat-ngeliatin tuh boneka kelinci.

"Oh!" Yukiko baru ngeh, emang lemot, "Aaahh, iyaaaa! Dia kenal banget sama Naoto-kun!"

"Yukikoooooooo! Kamu nih kemana aja sihhhh!" Chie gemes.

Naoto noleh, "Hm? Kalian tahu siapa yang ngirim?"

Tapi seketika, sebelum Yukiko dan Chie dapat menjawab Naoto, Rise langsung nyamperin Naoto dan minta Naoto untuk… "Nao-chan, cobain coklatnya deh!"

"T-tapi…"

"Cobain ajaaa!" Rise maksa. Naoto pun ngga punya pilihan lain.

Dibukalah tuh bungkusan coklat ama Naoto, diambil satu coklatnya, dan pelan-pelan dimasukin ke mulutnya…. (kesannya fetish abis gitu)

Bunga-bunga orens kuning kali ini muncul diatas kepala Naoto, mata cling-cling, dan berkomentar, "Hmm! Ini enak banget! Kaya Ferrero Rocher beneran!!!"

"Hah!?" Chie kaget.

"Yang masa!?" Yukiko juga.

"Bohong!" begitu pula Rise.

Yosuke dan Souji mendekat kearah Naoto dan nampangin muka jelek mereka jelas-jelas ke depan Naoto dan bikin ilfil. Mata mereka memandang si coklat-coklat kecil di bungkusan plastik untuk Naoto tadi dan bermupeng ria sehingga Naoto terpaksa agak mundur teratur dari hadapan mereka. Dan lebih menjijikannya lagi, cairan-cairan lengket yang bernama ilmiahkan "iler" mulai ngences dari mulut Souji dan Yosuke.

"Rasanya kaya…" Souji ngences.

"…Ferrero Rocher beneran??" Yosuke ngejigong.

Tanpa babibu kedua cowok itu langsung berdiri dan bikin Naoto agak ngejengkang. Keduanya dengan ngga sopan melangkahi Kuma yang lagi tiduran kekenyangan dan menuju wastafel.

GREP!

"Kanjiii~" Yosuke meluk pinggang Kanji.

"H-hey!!!" Kanji jijik plus grogi setengah mati.

GREP! LAGI!

"Bikinin kita juga doooo~ng…" giliran Souji yang meluk kaki kanan Kanji.

Chie sama Yukiko cuma bisa menatap kedua cowok itu absurd.

"H-hey! K-kalian ini! Lepasin ah! Gue injek lu bedua!!" Kanji stress setengah mati. Naoto bengong dan bingung kaya pelancong udig negliatin dua senpai cowoknya itu meluk-meluk Kanji ngga jelas abis ngeliatin coklat berasa Ferrero Rocher itu.

"Eh, eh, eh! Nao-chan!" Panggil Rise, mengalihkan perhatian Naoto dari kedua senpai mengerikan itu, "Naoto seneng ngga?"

Naoto malu, mukan merah semerah kepiting rebus. Ini baru pertama kalinya sih dia dikasih hadiah sama orang, lucu, dan kayaknya bikin sendiri gitu. Dan entah kenapa dia baru pertama kali ini ngerasa dianggep dan dikasih sesuatu yang nunjukkin bahwa orang itu tau dan beneran nganggep dia seorang cewek. Mungkin ini hadiah valentine pertama dari orang yang ngga Naoto tahu buat dia, tapi untuk hadiah secret admirer, ini kayanya bukan yang pertama kali. Dan selalu aja, yang ngasih cewek, barang cowok terus lah yang dikasih ke Naoto. Dia natep itu boneka agak lama dan akhirnya buka mulut.

"Se-seneng sih…"

Naoto diem sebentar, baru menatap lawan bicaranya, Rise.

"Coklatnya enak, bonekanya juga lucu… Aku pingin terima kasih, entah dia ini siapa… Tapi, dia ngga ngasih alamat sih… Jadi aku ngga tau harus bilang ke siapa."

Kanji berhenti goyang-goyang badan buat ngelepasin Souji dan Yosuke yang daritadi ngegelantungin dia kaya anak orang utan. Kakinya geter-geter sedikit gitu, semakin senengah para orang utan-senpai ngegelantungin Kanji.

"Ahahaha, Naoto-chan!" Rise ketawa lepas, "Gimana sih kamu ini! Yang kenal banget Naoto dan bisa bikin boneka kan cuma---"

"DIEM LU, COCKER SPANIEL!" Kanji lompat dan langsung nyambet Rise dan nyekap mulutnya. Souji ma Yosuke ambruk kehilangan pohon pisang buat digelantungin.

"Lu---!!! Jangan banyak omong deh!!!" Kanji panik, Rise ngeberontak, Kanji kuat banget soalnya! Terus aga-aga bau cowok gitu. Rise semakin males.

Naoto bengong dan bener-bener clueless, notabene dia detektif, tapi beneran, dia bingung abis gitu ngeliat Kanji jadi ge-je dan nyekap Rise begitu.

Tiba-tiba dari belakang Chie suit suit.

"Cieeeeeee~ Huhuy! Kanji nih yaaa…."

"Mainannya secret admirer nihh!!" tambah Yukiko sambil nyengir kuda dan akhirnya berubah jadi ketawa lepas ala Yukiko Amagi yang bikin Kanji tambah ngga bisa gerak dan keki abis.

Rise akhirnya dilepasin Kanji karena dia udah lemes ngga berdaya gitu. Rise nyengir-nyengir yang bikin Kanji pingin nabok, cekikan dan bikin sebuah melodi begus sama ketawa ngrok-ngroknya Yukiko. Kuma kebangun dan celingak-celinguk. Nanako juga bengong. Apalagi Naoto. Sumpah. Beneran. Bengong asli ngga ngerti apa-apa.

Souji perlahan-lahan ngerangkak, Yosuke juga, nyamperin kerumunan di deket meja. Lalu dengan tidak berdayanya bersimpuh dibawah Kanji yang memerah ampe ke kuping-kuping.

"Kanji…. Pliiiiis… Ayo dooong…" Yosuke mohon-mohon—ngga sadar situasi sambil ngepalin tangan.

"Iya," Souji ikutan, "Kamu ngga kasian ama senpai-senpai kamu ini yang dicekokin makanan beracun melulu?"

(Dan percayalah, charmnya Souji selalu berhasil)

Kanji meledak, "Oke! Oke! Oke! Lu semua gue bikinin coklat!! Diem lu pada sekarang! Ngga usah cie-cie lagi!"

Semua pun "Yeeeeaaaay!"

"Asiiik! Kita dikasih coklat rasa Ferrero Rocher!!!" Chie girang dan berdiri setengah loncat, "Aku mau rasa mint ya!"

"Chie-senpai! Mana ada Ferrero Rocher rasa mint!" Rise ketawa, "Kanji, aku gulanya kurangin ya!"

Yosuke pun ngerakul Kanji dengan sangat bahagia, "Kanji, you're my best bud!"

"Nanti aku bikinin lunch box deh!" timpal Souji.

"BERISIIIK!!!" Kanji geleng-geleng, "Kalian ini! Waktu itu, dia masih cowok lu berisik! Sekarang udah jelas itu cewek masih ngga mo diem juga yaaa!? Gue jejelin ntar tuh coklat ke mulut lo satu-satu!"

Bukannya merasa terancam, semua malah menyahut "HOREEE!!!!"

"Best Valentine ever!!" Rise semangat. Yukiko masih ketawa ngga keruan. Kuma bersendawa lagi dan nyahut, "Kuma dapet juga ngga? Kenyang sih, tapi tetep dapet kan?"

"Iya berisik!"

Naoto diem. Natep mereka bengong, tapi hatinya mulai rusuh.

"Nanako juga mau… Ummm… Kanji-san bisa bikin boneka buat Nanako juga?"

"Tentu saja!" Kanji tersenyum bangga.

"Bonekanya mirip Kuma ya!"

"Curang! Giliran sama Nanako baik!" Yosuke protes.

Lalu semua ketawa. Cuma Naoto yang disitu, natep keremunan yang lagi ramai dan punya aura bagus. Tapi Naoto entah kenapa ngga berani ikutan. Diem disitu, dan kembali melihat boneka pink yang dikasih topi mirip dia itu.

Rasanya aneh. Aneh, Rusuh, ngga enak tapi…

Sesuatu menangkap perhatian Naoto. Ada kertas lagi di dalem kantong itu. Diambilnya kertas itu oleh Naoto. Ada pesan lagi yang membuat Naoto merasa semakin jelas kalau itu ditunjukkan kepada dirinya, yang sebenar-benarnya.

_Naoto-kun,_

_Tetaplah jadi cewek._

"…"

Tawa semakin kencang. Naoto semakin diam.

"Uhh…" helanya pelan, sambil mengejar detak jantungnya. Naoto sadar betul mukanya sudah memerah, bukan sampe kuping lagi, ini sampai ke ubun-ubun.

Shirogane Naoto. 15 tahun. Baru pertama kali ini ditaksir cowok sebagai seorang cewek.

"Hey, Naoto, kita mau ke Junes mau beli bahan coklat! Ikut atau ngga?" tanya Chie.

"Ng… I-iya!"

Diambilnya si boneka pink tadi dan dimasukkan ke kantongnya. Naoto pun berdiri, berjalan pelan sambil mengikuti teman-temannya dari belakang. Hatinya ini bilang, "Terima Kasih, Tatsumi-kun." Tapi entah rasanya gimanaaaa gitu. Dan yah, Naoto pasrah aja sama perasaannya dan membiarkan dirinya santai bersama teman-temannya.

"Tu-tunggu, jangan cepat-cepat!" Naoto berlari ke arah mereka semua sambil tersenyum kecil dengan pipi kemerah-merahannya. Semua ikut tersenyum.

Souji dan Nanako mengunci pintu rumah mereka setalah itu, barulah semuanya berangkat.

* * *

Doujima tercengang. Mata melotot kaya ikan mas koki. Ngga nyangka, pulang-pulang kerja ada pemandangan aneh yang tampak di depan mata.

Si pirang temennya Souji, tampangnya cemong-cemong coklat. Kancing kemejanya hampir kebuka gara-gara kekenyangan. Tergeletak begitu aja di depan kotatsu dimana Souji dan Nanako lagi menghangatkan diri sambil makan jeruk di dalamnya. Tampang mereka berdua santai pula! Seolah si bocah pirang tuh ngga ada.

"Oh, hai Ayah!"

"Hai Paman!"

"…." Doujima ngga bisa ngomong.

"Tadi aku, Oniichan, dan teman-temannya Oniichan bikin pesta Valentine disini! Seru deh!" cerita Nanako polos, "Tadi temennya Oniichan yang kaya geng motor itu bikinin kita coklat enak. Terus, Kuma kekenyangan deh!"

Kuma cuma elus-elus perut gedenya itu dan mengeluarkan sebauh sendawa yang ngga kalah keras dari yang tadi.

"Souji. Pulangin temen kamu ini."

"Baik paman."

**TAMAT**

Aja deh.

* * *

Uhuhu, silahkan saya di jumroh… - -;

Sengaja bikin bahasa santai, emang selain P4 versi USnya pake bahasa kasar dan sehari-hari banget, pengen bikin fanfic fluff yang santai. Ufh… Ngga banget deh. Idenya muncul tadi di perpus, bukannya nyari bahan buat proyek, malah bikin ginian. Yah, hancur sudahlah. Sorry kalau ada yang OOC. Soal Souji… Entahlah, tapi menururt POV Author selama main, Souji tuh orangnya santai, keliatan cool tapi sebenernya gokil. Apa lagi kalau udah bareng Yosuke… Huuff… Gitu aja sih. Berhubung bentar lagi Valentine juga ya… Sekalian deh. Nuhun Pisan… Gomenasai, beribu maaf…


End file.
